Rogue Road Trip
by Makattack
Summary: A write-up of the scenes between Damon and Katherine from the episode "The Reckoning"  03x05  from Katherine's point of view.
1. A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights to the The Vampire Diaries.**

_Note: This was written purely for my entertainment. I've been out of writing fan fics for a while- but I'm trying to ease myself back into it!  
>This is just a one shot of the scene between Damon and Katherine from the Episode "The Reckoning" 03x05 of the Vampire Diaries, from Katherine's point of view.<br>__I just thought it would be fun to write! _

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop, <em>or <em>a truck girl." I had to say something. Really. You would have figured that after being around for as long as I had, short spans of silence probably wouldn't get to me, but like hell they did. Naturally, none of my inner frustration reflected in my voice or face; keeping up appearances was probably quite close to the top of my survival rulebook. I knew that if I wanted to keep Damon around, my best bet was to let him believe that I had bought him along for a reason, _not_ just for the companionship. Being a bitch really _can_ be a bitch.

"Oh stop being cute." He said that like it was possible. Oh, Damon Salvatore. There was a time when this boy was wrapped around my little finger. Things had obviously changed a bit since then.

"Not possible." I replied, faking a thoughtful look on my face before looking back to the road. His lack of response was getting to me now. Okay, so he probably had a reason or two to really not want to be going on a rogue little road trip with me right now- it wasn't quite like I'd given him much reason to trust me.

Speaking of which, "We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" I sighed, before I could help myself. He made it sound like he was doing me a favor by being here; granted, he _was_, but he didn't know that. Neither did he need to act like it. It's not like I dragged him out or anything; we both knew he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to. Although, that _did_ intrigue me, after all last I heard, he'd hated me and agreeing to come with me must really have meant he was desperate for a getaway. Not that I had such a low opinion of myself; hell, I knew men who would _kill_ to be in this car with me right now- but there really wasn't much point in me fooling myself to believe that Damon would willingly spend time with me.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." I muttered finally, letting my frustration slip through my voice. If he was going to be a whiny little bitch, screw it, so was I.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break." Aha. There it was. I knew he'd bring it up at some point, which is perhaps why I had refrained from asking him up until now. Oh his voice when he had said it; it sounded so bitter. I could practically feel the heartache dripping in his words. Call me whatever, but my mood perked up just a little at this. I turned my attention back to him once more, a sultry smile bracing my lips.

"You and Mystic Falls?" I mused, "Or you and Elena?" I twisted in my seat, getting into a position slightly more comfortable for what I had in mind. I'd just hit the hammer on the nail. I'd guessed that it had _something_ to do with my oh-so-chivalrous doppelganger, but now that the subject was finally loitering there, I figured I might as well have some fun. After all, he claimed to be in love with her. Okay, _okay_ fine, I knew he was in love with her. They both were: the Salvatore brothers. Hell, it pissed me off to think about that. There was a time when they were in love with _me._ They would have done _anything_ for me. But now? Oh, it was all about my cheap little duplicate. All anyone seemed to care about was her. Ugh. What was so great about her anyway?

Regardless, that wasn't the point here. He was aching, and I rather conveniently wore the body of the woman he ached for. This game was mine.

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a difference of opinion on how I should behave." He sounded pissed off. A pissed off and somewhat heartbroken Damon- talk about vulnerability at its best. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't _just_ entertainment that I was after right now, although that was a big part of it, there _was_ actually a time when I had loved Damon Salvatore. In a way, I still did. Not quite as much as Stefan; but the feelings were most definitely there. He was gorgeous, for sure, and his bad boy swagger wasn't something most girls could resist and somewhere, down in his abyss of a heart, which was probably credited to me, he probably still cared about me. So really, this would probably grant me some emotional satisfaction alongside the physical one I was seeking.

"Hmm, let me guess. Elena wants you to be the hero..." I purred; moving closer to his face,_ mine_ showing no sign of the slight internal soliloquy that had just taken place. I was good at hiding my expressions. Especially when I needed to be sexy; it's not like I really even needed to try. I moved my hands to his neck, my fingers moving lightly underneath his chin. "And you don't like playing pretend." My lips curled into a smirk, my eyes glued to his face.

"Something like that." He muttered growing more and more conscious, it seemed of the closeness between us. His eyes flickered down to my face and I could see the slightest hint of discomfort reflected in those gorgeous grey pearls- and it wasn't the bad kind.

"Her loss," I whispered, making my move. Our lips met in a familiar manner, neither of us bothering with playing nice. It was simply physical; that was easy to make out, but I wasn't complaining. It had been a while, and really, I had some standards. Damon most certainly met them; or at least, his mouth did. Or should I say _had,_ because before I knew it, his hand had slammed be back into my seat. And not once did the car swerve. I would have been impressed, had I not been pissed off.

"What're you doing!" I said, trying hard to keep the incredulity out of my voice. I couldn't sound _too_ disappointed: being desperate was not my way. Like I said, I had _some _standards. Although, rejection really wasn't my way either. I'd been pretty sure that Damon would go through with it; but hell had he changed. I wasn't sure I liked it. In a way, it kind of just made me want him more, I had always wanted what I couldn't have, but well, that desire was pretty subdued thanks to the fact that I was undoubtedly pissed off.

"Thought I'd give it a shot," he said casually; too casually. He spared, freaking _spared_ me a sideways glance, his eyes basking in amusement. "Truth is you just don't do it for me anymore." He looked back to the road, a smug yet sultry look on his face that almost challenged my own. All these years, I'd played him. This time, however, he'd played me right back.

That bastard.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love!<em>


	2. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights reserved to the Vampire Diaries.**

_Okay, so after reading some of your lovely reviews I decided that I might as well carry on writing; it's not like I have anything else to be doing (I'm stalling homework for this, I'm so screwed tomorrow XD oh well.) I just had all this muse and I figured I'd carry on the one shot because most people seemed to want me to. Hopefully this is what you guys were after. I've still just done a strip down of the second Katherine-Damon scene from that episode, for now, from Katherine's POV._

_I may change the plot later on and turn it into a proper fanfic if the muse sticks around long enough.  
><em>_Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_"And if I fall and crash and burn, at least we'll both know that I tried.  
>And as I crawl, that's lessons learned, yeah it reminds me I survived." - Lifehouse <em>

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping?" I exclaimed, following Damon out of the car. Yes, I was still pissed off: what else did you expect? I didn't like being rejected, let alone by <em>Damon Salvatore.<em> Like I'd mentioned before, yes he was gorgeous and yes, he did scrape to my standards- but he wasn't quite at the level to reject _me._ And yet he had. Not happy.

"Thought you might want to stretch your legs," he said, his snarky tone tempting me to slam his head into the car. What was he playing at here? "Take a break from the sexual tension," he continued lazily, refusing to look at me the whole time. I wasn't bothering with the cool façade anymore; if he was going to piss me off, he was going to deal with the consequences. _I can't believe I got rejected by Damon Salvatore._ He finally turned around to meet my pissed off glare, his voice loosing it's sarcastic tone and falling down to plain old bored. "I'm tired of driving. Your turn."

"Fine," I hissed, making a show of stomping around the car in order to get to him. I could've just done it super-speed style and gotten us the hell out of here; but really, I was more adamant on making a point here. When Katerina Petrova was pissed off; the world _had_ to know it. Really had to know it. No sooner did I get there though, he freaking _threw_ the keys into the forest near which we'd stopped. What the hell? "HEY!" I shouted before I could help myself, my arms automatically reaching out to tug on my hair. Ugh, I was so close to pulling it out, but I reconsidered when I remembered how hot my hair was.

"I'm not going anywhere until you spill your guts." Oh I was all for spilling guts right now. _His _guts. Literally. Unfortunately for me, I needed him here. I couldn't pull this off alone and at this stage, we both knew that. We'd come a long way from the time when he would've willingly followed me into any dark corner. I preferred the days where I told him to jump, and he freaking jumped. I sighed.

"Fine, do you recognise this? Hmm?" I pulled Elena's – or should I say, Rebecca's necklace out and dangled it in front of Damon." "Little birdie told me that Kalus, wants to get his hands on this." I could hear the pride in my voice as I said those words and damn, I _was_ proud. I was getting good at pretending to be my cheap little duplicate; and the fact that the _witch_ had bought it made me feel even more accomplished. So did the other piece of information that the witch had unknowingly told me. But we hadn't quite reached the point in our conversation to disclose that piece of information yet. Damon may have realised that I wasn't going to do this alone; but that didn't mean I was going to spill all the beans in one go.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" he said incredulously, his eyes doing that thing they always did: the thing which told you he was getting impatient and bored.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, unable to help myself. "He wants it and I have it. It's leverage Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." I was no longer patronizing him, or playing him- I was serious. His stupid questions weren't something I had time for. Now that he'd got me talking, I wanted to stop wasting time and get on with what I was supposed to do. What _we_ were supposed to do. My face and voice all meant business now; I wasn't in the mood for his snarky comments and games. I'm guessing he sensed that, because when he spoke again, it was pretty neutral. Well, as neutral as Damon could be I guess.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ignoring his comment, I carried on. "But more importantly, when I stole that necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else. Something better." We were getting warmer. My voice was still all business-like, as was my stance as I strutted past Damon and back towards the car.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" His tone was really starting to get to me. He made it sound like I was playing of a silly whim here; he really should've known me better. I was actually quite insulted. I'd spent 500 years running from Klaus; _500_ years. He had no idea what it was like living every single freaking day in fear; not knowing whether you would be alive – in as much alive as a Vampire is – to see the next day. He thought _he'd_ had a hard existence. As freaking if. All he did was sit around and _mope._ I wanted him to try living for 500 years, simply fighting for your survival and see what that would do to him. He thought he had me all figured out. He had another think coming.

Now really wasn't the time for me to give him a life lesson though. It's not like it mattered anyway. He was an ignorant child, simply out to make sure _he_ was happy. He could stay that way for all I cared: he could be ignorant and miserable for the rest of his existence. Right now, I just needed his help to sort this god damned thing with Klaus out. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?"

"I'm not turning back." The way he said it; I almost believed it. Almost.

"Good." I replied, pushing the boot open as slowly as I could manage. "Because this isn't going to win you any points at home." Not that I cared- but I couldn't have him go all martyr on me and bail. That was the thing with the Salvatore brothers- you could never, _ever_ count on them. I suppose they'd learnt from the best in that department really- I was probably on the top of the most untrustworthy person list. Well, perhaps after Klaus. But still, I wasn't here to be beaten at my own game. I leaned against the side of the car as Damon walked over to see what I'd been hiding.

He all but sighed, turning around to fix me with a blank stare. "Jeremy? Really?"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love!<em>


	3. NOTE: 1

_Hey guys! Okay, I know most of you (ehem, Dommy) will want to kill me because this isn't a chapter, but I promise, it's not completely rubbish!_

_So, I just saw the new episode of Vampire Diaries, and it was LOVE however t__he Damon/Katherine interaction was minimal as we saw it.  
><em>_BUT I kind of liked it that way on the show? And the end bit with Michael/Katherine and Mason/Damon made me squee like the fangirl that I am._

_Moving on though… my question to you is: do you think I should either...  
>a) have Damon come back at the end of episode 5, after making sure Elena's okay- from here on I'll probably try to incorporate my own plot and weave it into what's currently going on, on TV<br>**OR**  
>b) just carry on with the transcripts for the show, until the next episode is out and see what happens to Katherine and decide what to do from there.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Review  Inbox to let me know! Much love guys :D_


	4. Guess I'd Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to The Vampire Diaries.**_

_**Okay! So I know this has taken forever but honestly school's been taking up my life off late! So, I've decided to just go with what happened on the TV show for the time being, because a) the plot's just SO good! And b) I really don't have the time to sit down and think up witty original plots (lame excuse, I know.)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delay, again!**_

_'Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.' _

_- Lady Antebellum_

* * *

><p>"I'm listening." It didn't sound like he was. But despite his reluctant tone, I could tell I'd caught his interest as he dropped Gilbert junior's body down on a bench. I made myself comfortable – as comfortable as I could be – on the bench that I was on, before I decided to speak up.<p>

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus?" I said, leaving the words hanging in the air for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I should stop at that and tease him in. After all, that _would_ be more fun… but then again, Mr Salvatore had made it fairly clear that he wasn't here for fun. Perhaps, had it been Stefan, I would've teased a bit more: made him work to get the information out of me, but as it happened, it wasn't Stefan. It was Damon. And frankly, I was starting to feel impatient. So I carried on; "And not dagger dead: _dead_, dead."

"I'd say you were desperate and lying: or drunk." Oh, he thought he was _so _clever, didn't he? I could have his head off his shoulders faster than any human could _blink,_ but I shoved my frustration away. After all, I'd be lying if I said that the snark didn't do something for me. It was definitely an upgrade from _'I will do anything for you,' _Damon; that one had been rather dull- stunning of course, but still dull. "Or desperate and lying _and_ drunk."

Okay, somewhat sexy though the snarky comments were- I had business to attend to. He'd made it clear he wasn't here for games- mind you, he was on a road trip with _me_, did he really expect everything to be straightforward? – but the point was, he'd made his standing clear, and I was simply… giving him what he wanted. "Do you remember my friend Pearl?"

"Vividly," he replied, a sour look on his face. I ignored it.

"Centuries ago she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus, and she wouldn't tell me anymore."

"And why not?" Did this boy not know how to keep his mouth _shut?_ I was talking! I had a feeling that if he kept talking, his body would be lying _right_ next to Jeremy's. Yes, I didn't want to do this alone- company (or rather, pawns) were always appreciated while I was carrying out my diabolical plans, but I really wasn't desperate enough to put up with this.

"Because it was her leverage!" I snapped, making it clear I wanted him quiet. "She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me." It was my turn to look sour now. It was probably an understatement of the century to say that I was _not_ happy when I didn't get what I wanted, but there really wasn't much I could do in regards to Pearl. Believe it or not, she _had_ actually been the closest thing I'd had to a friend, back then.

"Well this is all great." Damon moved closer, his eyes locking with mine. Despite my frustration, I couldn't help but notice how sexy they were. Eyes like his were truly rare: I would know. I'd been around a while. Mind you, any and all observations of his sexy eyes disappeared into thin air when his snarky retorts made an appearance once more. "But she's _dead._"

"Which is why I never brought it up," I hissed, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes. How stupid did he think I was? I had to stop myself sighing at his idiocy. "because she only ever told _one_ other person."

"Who?" His face remained neutral when he spoke, but I could practically feel the wheels spinning in his head.

"Her daughter," I replied, "Anna."

"Also dead!" Was he honestly patronizing _me?_ Who the hell did he think he was?

"Which brings us right back around to-" but it wasn't me who finished the sentence. A third voice had joint our conversation. Damon and I both turned to look at the third party. _Finally!_ I was starting to wonder whether I'd knocked him out too hard.

"To me," Jeremy Gilbert said, pulling himself up. "Back around to me."

* * *

><p>I was bored. This was taking <em>way<em> long than I would've liked. Not that I'd really expected Gilbert junior to cooperate right away, but I figured he'd be on team lets-kill-Klaus, which would mean that getting him to talk and get the information required wouldn't be impossible. But the way things were going, they might as well have been. He'd agreed to help, sure, but by the looks of it, him and his ghost-lady-friend were on the outs. Ugh, teenagers and their drama.

"This isn't gonna work," he said finally, and I turned to look at him, my arms swinging aimlessly. Damon looked just as bored. At least I wasn't the only one. I was about to open my mouth and tell him exactly how important it was that this _did_ work when his stupid little phone started to vibrate. Sighing, I checked it, to find a text from the witch, Bonnie Bennett.

"I think your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostie lover," I mused, patronizing the boy as I moved closer to him. I found no actual amusement in this situation, trust me, but I knew how to tug on a guy's strings. Gilbert men weren't exactly well known for their immaculate self-control; pissing him off was probably a good start. Pissed off Jeremy, meant that he'd want to get out of here as soon as possible, which would- hopefully- mean that he'd get little Annabelle to spill quicker. I held the phone out, offering it to him, but as he reached to take it I pulled it back. I could practically see the needle ticking in his eyes; the bomb was just waiting to explode.

"_Stop_ with the teeny bopper drama," Damon said, in that oh-so-well practised lazy tone of his. He did _such_ a good job of sounding like you were wasting his time even if you _were_ trying to help him out. Granted, he'd probably picked up the tone from me, but it still irritated me. It seemed as though my tactics to piss dear Jeremy off, mixed with Damon's impatience really had affected the boy. He sighed, shutting his eyes and going back to his efforts at doing whatever it is that these little ghost whisperers did; although this time, it seemed as though he'd made some progress seeing as not long after, his head spun to stare at the thin air behind him.

"No, it's okay to help. They're looking for a way to stop Klaus." The kid could've been bullshitting us for all I knew. I turned to exchange a glance with Damon, both of us holding the same intrigued yet distrusting look in our eyes. The kid kept staring into thin air, a perfectly normal look on his face, and I couldn't help but think that he looked completely out of it. He was talking to thin air for god sake.

Not that I was going to underestimate his power at this stage. Bonkers though this was, it was what was going to give us the answers that we needed to kill Klaus. I just wished that I could hear what the Gilbert kid was hearing, and by the sound of it, Damon was thinking along the same lines.

"What's she saying?" he asked impatiently, his lax voice slipping.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy barely spared us a glance as he spoke, and Damon and my frustration came through loud and clear. The two of us leaned back in synchronisation, annoyed glances flickering across our faces. I crossed my arms across my chest, clearing my throat as I leaned my head closer to Damon's.

"My advice?" I whispered, making sure Jeremy couldn't hear us. Damon leaned in further, making a _'Hmm?'_ sound in response. Whatever his flaws, I had to say I loved how co-operative he could be in situations like these. "If you want to make an omelette, you have to break a few eggs." I knew he'd know exactly what I meant. We knew Anna wasn't going to spill anything for _us,_ but… Jeremy? Now, there was _leverage._

Damon immediately hopped off the bench on which he was perched, moving forward with swagger. "Jeremy," he warned, and a smirk spread across my lips. This was going to be fun. "I just want you to know… it's nothing personal." And with that, Damon's hand reached out and slapped Jeremy's head into the bench. He swore out in protest but Damon and I both chose to ignore it. To be fair, I was a little caught up in how hot Damon could be when he had his bad boy swagger on.

"Anna, I know you can hear me," Goodness he didn't waste time did he? Well, it was a good thing. We didn't have time to waste. I watched with an amused expression, thoroughly enjoying this little play unfolding before me. "Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little _boyfriend_ here." Damon kept a firm grasp on the back of Jeremy's head this whole time, and all parties present knew that one move, and Damon could probably rip Jeremy's head off his shoulder. The fact that Jeremy grunted out in protest just helped our case even more. My, my, Mr Salvatore. Wasn't I glad I bought him along.

"Mikael!" Jeremy yelled, struggling to get out of Damon's grasp. Poor child, why he was trying was beyond me. There was no way in hell he could _ever_ get out of any Vampire's grasp, no matter how hard he tried. But Damon let go of the kid anyway. Aw, softie. How cute.

"Mikael." Time for me to join the game: I was hearing information, time to get serious. "Is that his name?" I asked.

"Who's _Mikael?_" Damon shouted, clearly frustrated. To be fair, I was too.

Jeremy was staring at thin air again, and I was getting pissed off. This whole thing of only Jeremy being able to hear Anna was _highly_ inconvenient and very annoying. Damon and I were on the same wavelength today, seeing as the next moment he slapped the back of Jeremy's head again. "What's she saying?"

"Hello?" I was getting impatient. I wanted information. Now.

"He's a vampire and a hunter!" Jeremy yelled back, looking relatively frustrated himself. "And you guys would be _idiots_ to wake him." A vampire. And a hunter. This _did_ sound promising. Naturally, it wouldn't be a _human._ Klaus could kill a human faster than they could pronounce the first letter of his name- but a _Vampire_ Vampire Hunter? That was something. Jeremy turned back around to look at Anna. "What d'you mean _wake_ him?"

But really, Damon and I were no longer paying attention to the kid. "It's time to go find the keys," Damon muttered, and I responded with an approving _'mhm.' _Damon turned around to head into the forest, and I returned my gaze back to the little Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"Don't fall asleep Jer, you might have a concussion." Damon was back. With keys in hand. Jeremy <em>did<em> look like he was about to crash, but really, I was hardly going to make an attempt to sit there and talk to the little ghost-whisperer. I wanted to get back on the road and go find Mikael. Little Gilbert crashing with a concussion wasn't really on my list of things to worry about.

"Thanks for the concern, dick." My my, did Jeremy have a tongue on him.

"Oh stop pouting," I said rolling my eyes as I watched Damon walk up to us. "He took one for the team." I turned to look at Jeremy, giving him a mock impressed smile. "Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead." I told him. It was true. I didn't see the big deal. Yes, Damon had knocked his head into a bench, but really, it had been necessary. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed seeing it otherwise, anyway. He _was_ after all my doppelganger's little brother. I didn't really like that bitch.

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked, ignoring me completely. His nerve. He wasn't in a position to make demands.

"Do you need to check in with _Elena?_" I asked, not really making any effort to conceal my bitterness. "Make sure it's okay with her that you pummelled her little baby bro?" Sue me, I was jealous. Ugh, Elena. What _was_ so special about her, anyway? She was just a cheap, boring, duplicate of me. I could see why she was of interest to _Klaus, _but Stefan and Damon? I didn't see it.

"You know you have it." He said, making it clear our war-time alliance was now over.

"What can I say?" I mused, my face sour, my voice dripping with bitterness. "I needed you present here are now." I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. Of _course,_ he wanted to go running right back to Elena now that he had gotten the information he required. Bastard.

"Katherine! Phone. _Now!" _He didn't bother hiding his contempt and I didn't bother hiding mine. We glared at each other for a moment and I sighed. Naturally, he was back to hating me. I may have preferred Stefan, but I _had_ loved Damon too. To see him hate me this _much_? Yeah, it hurt. Like a bitch. I sighed, making a show of pulling his phone out of my back pocket and slamming it in his hand.

I was a little too caught up in all my contempt to realise that I'd forgotten to do something. Something _very_ important. "Bonnie's been texting me," Damon said scanning his phone. Jeremy spoke, buying me some more time to get pissed at myself. How could I have been this stupid?

"What is it?" asked Jeremy, and Damon's menacing look might as well have said it all. If he'd been looking at me with _hate_ in his eyes earlier, I couldn't quite describe what this was. Fury. Betrayal. Realisation. All of it. Mixed in together.

"It's Klaus." He replied, looking ready to bail. Let me fix that: looking ready to _kill_ me and bail.

"No turning back Damon!" I quoted, moving closer to stand in his way. Shit. How could I have done that?

"Shut up Katherine." I knew he wasn't going to stay; but I _had_ to try.

"Hey! Look at the big picture!" I insisted, moving closer. "The best shot at taking out Klaus is finding Mikael!" I might as well not have existed at this point. Damon completely ignored me, turning to look at Jeremy instead. I couldn't believe I hadn't deleted those stupid texts. I suppose a part of me had hoped that Damon would chose to stay with me regardless. A human part of me. A part of me, that I then realized, I should never again give air to, around Damon.

He slammed the keys into Jeremy's chest. "Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back."

I was an open book as far as my frustration went right now. Damon moved past me, and I grabbed the keys from Jeremy. I turned around to watch Damon walk away from me, cursing myself in my head as I shouted at his back. "You're going to get yourself killed!" I yelled, gritting my teeth as I spoke. "The Damon I knew wouldn't have been that stupid!" It was a desperate attempt at getting him to stay, but it was also true.

He turned around almost immediately, and just for a millisecond, I'd hoped that he'd decided to stay. But as he spoke, I felt as though that moment just came crashing down on me. "I wouldn't have done it for you."

I couldn't figure out if I was more hurt or pissed off. But both of those did a pretty good job at making me feel like shit. I wasn't going to stop him after that. He knew that as well as I did. He'd said that with good reason, but I didn't want to listen to the rational part of my brain. I'd loved that son of a bitch. I probably still did. And that hurt. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are love!<em>**


End file.
